To Show I Love You
by Izamun
Summary: Virus-138 couldn't take it any more. He just had to show his love in the most drastic way possible - anything to make Psy believe him. Even though he knew it was impossible from the start. One-shot, unrequited PsyVi, no happy ending.


Psy could only stare, his harlequin eyes wide with shock. Shock that overruled any other feeling that would soon follow at the sight before him. It was only a matter of time before shock would turn into disgust or fear. Or both.

"What's wrong?"

The voice sounded hopeful, almost proud, like of a child's that showed his parents something he had made himself and aimed for their praise. There was a crack in it, however. It was too hopeful, too happy, like the owner already knew his efforts were all in vain. Yet he tried, driven by pure desperation.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, red hues wavering fearfully.

The anti-virus could hear his own breaths, fast and shallow as they were, his gaze fixed on the gift that was presented to him.

In the outstretched hands of the parasite laid a heart, bloodied and still twitching. It wasn't a human's heart, though it looked exactly the same. Anyone would have been able to tell.

But they were the only ones.

There was no one to save Psy from this horrid image.

"Say something," the vault breaker pleaded, despair becoming more evident in his voice, though a quivering smile remained on his lips. "Aren't you happy?"

Blood dripped onto the concrete from his fingers. Suddenly, a shudder rippled through the humanoid, and dark liquid spilled from his lips with a violent cough.

Psychedelic-420 was still speechless when the heart was pushed in his direction once more, the virus smiling at him with those dry lips and shark teeth beneath them. The vermillion eyes, that used to shine so brilliantly, slowly became hollow—yet Vi did not give up his last attempt.

"Take it," he moaned, his grin growing wider even as his legs gave in and he nearly collapsed. "Take it. You wanted it, right? You didn't believe it, right? Well, I'm—" Another cough robbed him from his words, and another wave of blood stained his snow white skin.

A soft click and the sensation of cold metal against his forehead didn't stop him from trying to continue. "I'm giving it to you." His eyelids had become too heavy for him to look up, but he managed to hold the heart up nevertheless.

Silence was the only answer he received.

"Kill me," he finally rasped, his last strength flowing away rapidly. "I'm a monster." Tears joined the blood that trickled down his face, but somehow, he managed to keep that smile on his face.

That sickening, compassionate smile.

Monsters did not know compassion, or love, or regret. Monsters only knew how to kill. So monsters should do just that. They should not feign emotion.

After all, the result was all the same. Their sly little tricks and plays didn't change what they were or what they did. No matter what, they needed to _die_.

"I love—"

Vault breaker 138 never got to finish what would have been his string of last words. A bullet was chased through his head, and the heart slipped through his fingers before he himself fell to the ground, his crimson eyes empty and his face without a trace of his smile. His headphones cracked when they hit the streets.

It hadn't been a human heart. It looked exactly the same, but anyone would have been able to tell. It was clear as the hole in the virus' chest.

A large stain spread over the grey stones as the agent tucked his gun back into its holster. His green gaze lingered at the lifeless body for a mere second before he turned his back on the remains of the foul creature.

He had never been one to clean up his mess.

* * *

Tried to write some PsyVi again, because god do I love that pairing. Though Psy is a total asshole in this one. Wow. I MEAN JEEZ VI IS GIVING YOU HIS HEART LITERALLY HE JUST RIPPED IT OUT OF HIS CHEST AND YOU DON'T EVEN _SAY_ ANYTHING. Pf. It wasn't my objective to make him look like a prick, I swear. ; A; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this weird little story, bla bla bla, PsyVi needs more love. Literally. Stupid Psy baka.


End file.
